


Walking On Glass

by steelrunner



Series: VLD Rare Pair Week 2017 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cinderella Elements, F/M, Mutual Pining, Secret Identity, Texting, VLD Rare Pair Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/pseuds/steelrunner
Summary: It takes a lot more than a fairy godmother to get you to the ball.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day Seven of VLD Rare Pair Week: AU Day. If you've seen the wonderfully cliche-ridden trainwreck that is _A Cinderella Story_ , that's the movie this is based off of.

**To: Red (8:06 A.M.)**  
I feel like we haven’t talked in forever! Tell me what’s on your mind?

(Yes, I know we just talked this morning. Tell me anyway.)

 **To: Allure (8:07 A.M.)**  
demanding. you tell me first

 **To: Red (8:08 A.M.)**  
Watching Mr. Santos from across the quad. I believe he just found parts of a dissection frog in his briefcase.

 **To: Allure (8:08 A.M.)**  
LOL

 **To: Red (8:09 A.M.)**  
Your turn, now.

 **To: Allure (Unsent)**  
It’s driving me crazy that you’re so close to me but I still can’t see you

 **To: Allure (8:09 A.M.)**  
wondering how your princeton application’s going

 **To: Red (8:10 A.M.)**  
My father’s still trying to make sure I have every last sentence perfectly formatted. He’s determined to make sure I come across as the perfect future business major.

What about yours? Is your foster father still driving you up the wall?

 **To: Allure (8:11 A.M.)**  
oh yeah. between him and my job I might keel over before I even reach the deadline.

 **To: Red (8:11 A.M.)**  
://

 **To: Allure (8:11 A.M.)**  
ooh, i’ve reduced you to emoticons

 **To: Red (8:10 A.M.)**  
Well, it’s hardly polite for me to outright say I want to hurl him into a wall.

 **To: Allure (8:11 A.M.)**  
go ahead and I say it as much as you want. I treasure every word.

g2g, about to be late again.

 **To: Red (8:10 A.M.)**  
Talk to you later!

 **To: Allure (11:26 P.M.)**  
hey, weird question - do you think we’ve ever met?

 **To: Red (11:26 P.M.)**  
It’s possible. Our school is pretty large, though.

 **To: Allure (11:26 P.M.)**  
that’s what I thought

what are you reading?

 **To: Red (11:27 P.M.)**  
Why do you ask?

 **To: Allure (11:27 P.M.)**  
you + this late on a school night = a really good book

 **To: Red (11:28 P.M.)**  
And you + this late = working the night shift, correct?

 **(11:29 P.M.)**  
The silence is telling.

 **To: Allure (11:29 P.M.)**  
…maybe

 **To: Red (11:29 P.M.)**  
Then I know you’re probably forcing yourself to stay awake. Even you need to sleep sometimes, Red.

 **To: Allure (11:30 P.M.)**  
but we’ve hardly talked all day…

 **To: Red (11:30 P.M.)**  
I’ll tell you all about my book in the morning in the morning, promise. It is very good.

 **To: Allure (11:31 P.M.)**  
literary tease

 **To: Red (11:31 P.M.)**  
Incurable night owl. Sleep tight.

 **To: Allure (11:31 P.M.)**  
as you wish

 **To: Red (helmsman86@castlemail.com)**  
**From: Allure (bowtothequeen@castlemail.com)**  
**Subject: A Question For You**

I’ll be honest - I’m sending you this through email because I don’t want to have this come through something so trivial as a text. We’ve been talking for a long time now. We both know that we go to Garrison High. I want to make you a proposition: if you’re interested, I’d like to meet up at the Halloween dance this weekend. I’ll be waiting out by the dance floor, at eleven o’clock.

For what it’s worth, I do really want to meet you. I’ve been dying to ask you almost since we met. We’ve been talking so long I feel like I know you inside and out, but in my heart of hearts I know it’s not quite the same. I want to be able to call you by your real name. But if you’re not interested - just say no, and I won’t mention this again.

 **To: Allure (bowtothequeen@castlemail.com)**  
**From: Red (helmsman86@castlemail.com)**  
**Subject: Re: A Question For You**

Yes.


End file.
